shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sage Blaze: Before being First Mate 2
"I have to fight pervy guy?!," Sage said standing abruptly the chair she was sitting on fell. "My name is Dash not pervy guy," Dash exclaimed. "Anyway it'll be a piece of cake, I'm pretty sure Sage is easy after all nobody's ever seen you fight." Sage angrily glared at Dash, her fist clenched. "As if, I won't lose to a loser like you," she cracked her knuckles and streched her arms. "Bring it on perv." "Sorry but I don't hit girls." Dash said, he withdrew a long sharp hunting knife from his pocket and started sharpening it using the table. "I don't think you're sharpening it at all," Sonja sighed. "You're just making it a lot more dull." Angrily, Sage pounced on Dash strangling him."I can see why," she smirked as she pinned Dash to the floor sitting on top of him. Dash rolled and sat on Sage."I'm tougher than I look." "If you two kiss I'm gonna puke," Sonja said; sat on the chair and placed her feet on top of the table and crossed them. "What? No," Sage kicked Dash off and stood up. "I think we should do this elsewhere," she slightly turned red. Dash turned away. "I think we should." "How about the execution platform?" Sage suggested. "I heard Gol D. Roger was executed there." "Do you expect us to die?!" Dash said. "Or," Raoul said. "The Marines would capture you for exhibition fighting. You should have a more friendly game, like volleyball or a swimming competition." Raoul set down the mug and looked sternly at the three. "You could tell the townsfolk you're running a Pretend Pirate Contest." "Pretend Pirate Contest?" Sonja said rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I guess it could work. So what do you think Sage? Drake?" "I think it's a great idea," Sage said. "Sure whatever you want hon," Dash gazed at Sonja starry-eyed. "The name's Sonja freak," Sonja scoffed. "So starting tomorrow Raoul and I will be giving out papers to the town people." "But where will all the expenses come from?," Dash asked, ignoring the fact Sonja had just shattered his dreams of love. Sonja looked like as if the idea had just come to her. "I haven't thought of that.." The bar grew silent as the three thinked about the soon to be contest so much, they didn't hear the door open as a thin scraggly old man came. "Is that you Nero?" Raoul asked dropping the mug he held. A loud crash sent back the three and looked at Nero. "I haven't seen you for a while."Nero had three strands of hair and dark eyes that seemed to know everything. He looked about seventy years old. Nero was wearing a dusty brown suit with a small backpack with so much content it looked like it was going to explode. "Raoul, a pleasure to see you I'm surprised you don't have so much customers now and then," Nero said waving his wrinkly hand around the bar. "Yes, buisness isn't really booming ever since Roger died." Raoul said gloomily, he suddenly brightened and glanced at Sonja, Dash and Sage."Sorry Nero these are Sage Blaze, Dash Rodriguez and Sonja. They're planning to have a Pretend Pirate Contest, and judging from the full bag I hope you could lend some belis to pay the funds." Nero gave a smile and nodded. "Of course anything for Raoul," he threw Sonja a bag of money. "Whoa," Sonja caught it with her left hand. "Seems heavy thanks for the tip." "Please call me Nero," the old man said shaking his head. "Thank you sir," Sage said bowing gratefully. "I've never met such an honourable man, thank you Nero-kun," Dash knelt on the ground. "You have a crush on him?!" Sonja backed away and smiled. "Gross." "Oh you don't need to do that," Nero said." I just like seeing kids with ambitions happy." "So guys tomorrow's the day." Sonja said, folding her arms smiling as if she was the pirate queen. "Sage you come with me about four, we'll be around town handing the flyers for the contest." "But won't that annoy them?" Sage interrupted, but Sonja kept on talking as if Sage didn't talk. "Dash, you and Nero go take care of buisness and stuff," Sonja said. "And by the way, Sage you have to wear this," Sonja held up an embarrasing costume that only covered the 'down' part and the chest. "I'm just giving finance I'm not included anymore," Nero waved his hand. "Like hell I'm wearing that!" Sage said furiously slapping it away. She shook Sonja angrily. "What do think would happen if I wore it?!!" "Sheesh, just wanting to improve buisness," Sonja said laying it ver heer arms. She looked at Dash who had a slight nosebleed glancing at Sage. "Oh no!" Sage said striding over to Dash she slapped him across the face angrily. "What is wrong with you?!" "S-S-S-So... you're going to wear that Sage?" Dash said poking his nose. "I think buisness would go through the roof." "See I told you so," Sonja said, waving the costume at Sage's face. "Now why don't you try it on?," A fiery red aura surronded Sage. She had a furious look that didn't go with her pleaseant demeanor. "If you don't take that away from my face I am going to tear it molecule by molecule." "Whoa," Sonja started guffawing when she noticed that Sage's face was intensley seriouys. "Don't talk like that girlie coz you probably can't take me on." "Good," Sage folded her arms sternly. "So Sonja where will you be sleeping?" "What?," Sonja said. "Oh right sleep I haven't thought of that." "You can stay at my house," Sage suggested. "Wow! Really? No thanks I'll manage," Sonja saluted for no obvious reason. "Sure, my brother and I only live there," Sage said, shrugging. "What's his name?" "Um, his name? Light Blaze," Sage said uncomfortably. "Isn't he one of those famous pirate's crew?" Sonja eyed her for something. "Uh yeah the very same," Sage shuffled her feet. "Awesome," Sonja streched her arms and yawned. "I'm not going there though yet I could use some z's." "But it's five!," Dash spoke up. "Come on Sage go get some sleep," Sonja put her arms around Sage and began walking towards the exit of the bar, dragging Sage along with her. "I'll walk ya home." "See you tomorrow Sonjie!!!," Dash said waving good bye. Sonja waved lazily back, not even glancing at Dash. "Bye Dash see you tomorrow." "I never thought the day would come!," Dash shouted excitedly as Sonja opened the door. "She called me by my real name! My dreams for love have been relived!" "Don't ya mean minute or hour at least," Sonja shot back. Sage looked behind at Dash, Raoul and Nero. Somehow she felt bad about Nero, but she didn't know why. So Sage just looked up at the blue sky and sighed..... Category:Stories